Protector Servorum MINI : Monster Hunter
by ValenVentris
Summary: The 4 boys has gotten the new Monster Hunter game and are joined by 4 strangers, will the 8 complete their quest? Or fail horribly? This is a non-canon story to the fiction 'Protector Servorum : The Puerum Magi'.


In Mamoru's house, Hideki, Tateyama and Mamoru laid down on the couches of the living room, peace and quiet was at hand.

Until Takuya bursted into the living room, PSP Vitas in hand.

"Guys, heard of the new game that came out on the PSP Vita?" Takuya asked as he placed the four handheld consoles that were colored to each of the Magical Boys' personal tastes on the table.

"No," Tateyama bluntly replied.

"It's the new 'Monster Hunter' game: 'Monster Hunter Portable 4th'!" Takuya informed as he took out a copy of the game and showed it to the three.

"Still milking that cash-cow of a franchise, huh?" Mamoru said as he took out of one the UMD copies and placed it in his dark green handheld. "Let's see how well they improved this game after many years."

Hideki followed; preferring to play a game rather than napping on the couch for the whole day.

Tateyama just went to sleep, until Hideki bonked him on the head and the lazy boy glared at Hideki.

"Get up, we already had enough sleep."

"Not for me."

"Get up, or I will break your Vita," Mamoru warned and Tateyama immediately reached for his handheld and started up the game.

"Well, it seems it we can import our save files from previous games," Mamoru spoke with intrigue.

"How convenient," Hideki commented.

Beginning the game with imported characters, the four went out of their houses and surprisingly, met up in the village instead of the usual Guild Hall.

The place was large and was more like a fishing port rather than a normal village. Weapon shops, crafting shops and item shops were spread throughout the area with the large Guild Hall in the middle.

"I see they managed to put this kind of support in the game; now we don't have to travel to the Guild Hall to meet up," Mamoru exclaimed and sipped his water bottle.

Hideki's character, wore blue 'Jinouga' armor and wielded a greatsword of the same monster.

Tateyama's character, donned purple 'Gigginox' armor and used a gunlance made out of 'Rathian' materials.

Mamoru's character used green Rathian armor and carried a 'Barioth' sword & shield.

And Takuya's character sported brown 'Barroth' armor and wielded 'Narga' duel swords.

"Well, it seems everyone still has the same armor as before," Hideki commented.

"Now what?" Tateyama asked.

Takuya replied, "Let's go fight the new final boss monster in this game; I heard he's quite fun to fight!"

"And die to," Mamoru commented.

"Well, let's go then," Hideki said and the four went into the guild hall.

In there, numerous hunters of different skills were inside.

"Wow, they removed the four-player limit of the Guild Hall," Takuya said.

"Let's get this over with," Mamoru said and walked over to the quest counter, paid for the contract fee and the rest of the group joined the quest. Not before four (female) players walked up to them, requesting that they join in.

"Hey, you doing the Alatreon quest? Heard he's quite the challenge, mind if we join you guys?" a sword and shield user, donning 'Lagiacrus' armor came up to them and asked.

"I bet these four are men playing as girls," Hideki said to Tateyama, getting a nod and chuckle for a response.

"Sure," Hideki replied. "But I thought there was a player limit?"

"Don't worry," a player; wearing a set of 'Rathalos' armor and using the new 'Insect Staff' reassured Hideki. "This quest was so hard, it requires 8 players for at least 40% chances of survival."

"Indeed, most players have failed this quest," another player, using a light bowgun, and sporting a set of 'Gold Rathian' armor, interjected.

"But I bet we can do this, right?" the last one of the (female) group, wearing 'Pink Rathian' armor and wielding a bow, asked.

"I guess you 4 could come along with us," Mamoru answered.

"Great, we'll join now and start the quest," the female sword and shield user said and the 4 walked towards the quest board.

"This is going to be interesting," Mamoru said to himself.


End file.
